My Big Arrogant Obnoxious Boss
by youngwriter56
Summary: They were both outcasts, fleeing from the wizarding world. He was on the cover of every newspaper and she was forgotten in the lives of her loved ones. The two are opposite in every way. They say opposites attract... Rated T. Mild M for language.
1. The fly

Please tell me to stop writing new stories. Haha. It gets me so out of focus on other stories.

But I can't stop!

Anyway, this story characters and ideas belong to JK Rowling, just written by Youngwriter 56.

And it's about Ginny and Draco fleeing off to America to start a new life and they meet each other and fall in love, and then etc.

Tell me if it should be rated 'M' for the language.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A fly buzzed above her flaming red head.

She didn't move a single muscle in her body.

It'll go away.

Like all living things did from her.

They all went away.

And now, the fly didn't deceive her.

It went away.

Why did the fly go away?

Was it scared of her? Was it bored of her? Was it tired of her? Was it confused about her? Was it sick of her? Did it see someone better to bother?

Like that fly, other redheads have come flying in, running in, jumping in, slouching in, and walking into her daily schedule of life that summer.

And then, they all went away.

Were they scared of her? Were they bored of her? Were they tired of her? Were they confused about her? Were they sick of her? Did they see someone better to bother?

That was a hard question.

Let's ask her imaginary friend.

Hello, Bob. Why did they leave her?

Why? Oh, I see.

They were _superior _to her.

Too cool for her.

Too smart for her.

Just simply too good for her.

Ginevra Weasley.

The last and the least of the Weasleys.

It started with Charlie. He could have been a star Quidditch player, but he went off to chase dragons.

And then, Bill. He became some big gangster Gringotts worker with hair longer than his own sister.

And then, Percy. Top student at Hogwarts and prized Junior to the minister of magic.

And then, there was Fred and George. They were her savior. Not only because of their endless humor and good spirits, but because they could have at least made Ginny look a little bit better in that family.

But no. They went off and betrayed her. They now owned over hundreds of chains of their own magic shop and made more money than Charlie or Bill.

So, she was left with Ron. She had thought he could have helped build her resume, but he only ruined it further. He had to go make friends with Harry Potter and just had to become the new Head Auror. His own resume? Simple- 'I helped kill Voldemort.'

So there was the little small, frail, pale girl who caused a near death experience for the boy-who-lived in his second year, and was even catching up to Fred and George on the amount of detentions she earned from Professor Snape and Filch.

So Ginny graduated, and was now desperately trying to get a job somewhere.

The summer heat was scorching every piece of hair on her head.

She had just been fired from Three Broomsticks.

Ginevra sighed deeply. The possible job list was out the window.

There was only one last choice on her lengthy list of To-do's.

Go away.

Go away just like every organism in the planet has done to her.

Leave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He remembered the day he broke his own record for the shortest exercise time ever.

No, he was not tired.

No, he was not forgetting something.

No, he did not give up on exercise.

No, he was not busy.

No, he did not have a certain craving.

No, he did not have a sudden pain.

Draco Malfoy had taken one step out of his grand mansion when a mob of thepress bombarded him with numerous flashes of the camera and furious scribbles in their little one inch notebooks on what he was wearing and how he looked. Surprised, of course.

And then, there were the questions.

By golly did he like questions.

"Where is your father now?"

"Were you pressured to become a death eater?"

"Are you unhappy or relieved of your father's imprisonment?"

"Was it true that you were beaten as a child?"

"Did you ever meet He-who-must-not-be-named?"

"Can I kiss your hat?"

Kiss my ass. I don't give a damn.

And then, he had spun around and ran back inside his house.

No exercise that day.

He sat on the sofa.

He tapped his toe on the sole of his shoes.

Then, the tapped his entire foot.

Then, his leg.

And then, he was almost spazzing on the couch.

Malfoys don't function well when they aren't moving.

A fly buzzed above his head.

It would probably not go away for a long time.

Like everything he knew- they stuck to him until the superglue wore off.

And then, they tried to make contact. And then, they FINALLY left him when he went over to their face and screamed at them to fuck off.

Just like the reporters.

Draco Malfoy stood up.

The fly stood up.

He walked over to the kitchen.

The fly walked over to the kitchen.

He turned his head sharply at the fly.

The fly turned back, pretending that it never even saw him.

The typical living creature.

IN the beginning of his summer, when he was not as popular as he would have liked, he actually took walks down the street.

A couple or a group of friends would turn their heads occasionally.

And then, pretend that he was never alive. And then, when he turned back around, they stalked him.

Just like that fly.

Draco picked up the newspaper.

There was a familiar face.

Cold blue-gray eyes, platinum blond hair, sweats zipped up halfway, earphones in his ear…

That looked a lot like him! Hey! He was famous!

_**SMACK**_

Dead fly.

Three was his lucky number.

And this was the third strike.

Now, he knew what Potter had felt, being stalked around by the dumbass newspaper idiots.

He was leaving. He was getting out of the place.

Up, up, and away.

He would fly across the world.

Just like that stupid fly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Only a year has passed since that day. Draco was now at the dreamland, America, blending in with the typical American, with a slight british accent of course.

He had wondered how he would make a living in the new country.

He certainly had the good Malfoy blood in him.

He was strong.

He was brave.

He was bold.

He had marched into a Toy company building one day and had demanded that he had a spot in that office.

Hey, there was a 'Now Hiring' poster in the window.

He got the job on the spot. Right then and right there.

Luckily for him, the boss had been in that center when he had barged in for the job.

That boss liked that kind of man.

Determined, bold, strong, brave…

In fact, he was LOOKING for someone just like Draco.

And it was only one year later when he became that same boss as the old man who had hired him.

People marveled at him.

He was a newcomer still to them, and he was their boss.

There were protests.

Then, there was acceptance.

Then, there was the women employees getting fired for harassment of the boss.

Then, the males quitting from envy.

But that old man, who used to be the boss, stayed fierce with his decision.

He raised Draco like his own son. When he heard Draco had come to America with just a hundred bucks in his pockets and no relatives, he had taken Draco into his own home until he had enough to settle down on his own with.

What could Draco say? The old man liked him.

And now, Draco walked in, boss of the toy sales department. Working above hundreds of employees who walked in and out of that building.

Now, there was a 'Now Hiring' poster stuck on the building window.

Draco could have gone the same path as his old boss and have waited years for the perfect person to walk in with that same charisma.

But, he did things his own way.

The… normal way.

Applications. Interviews. Job trainings.

So now, Draco Malfoy, head of the Toys 'n Us Sales department, the largest department in the business, leaned back on the rolling chair in his office, looking over the faces of all the applicants who had passed the interviews that his most trusted advisor had set up.

Bob Parsley. Nah…

Blonde with blue eyes. Acceptable resume, but her nose was totally fake.

And then, there was the girl with a star on the corner. That meant outstanding resume. He looked at her picture.

That was definitely a no.

And so on, and so forth.

He knew this was a bad thing to do- choose his next employee by the looks of them, but he was his own boss now, and all these people were at least satisfactory. As a result though, there had been rarely any male employees who had been hired since Draco had become the boss.

Another blonde with too many freckles.

A red-head with a huge zit.

A green-eyed beauty with the ugliest hair.

A brown haired woman with the worst taste of clothing.

And then, he took a double take.

She was not the prettiest he's seen.

But she was not bad either.

Her red hair proved to be passionate and fiery. Her blue eyes drew Draco in. They were a breath-taking shade of hazel, and in the picture, they were calm, smooth, and laid back. Her choice of clothes was unusual. There was no black suit, or prim collar shirt like he had seen all day. The girl who stood in that photo had jean capri pants and a black velvet jacket.

The name…

Ginevra Weasley.

Draco Malfoy smirked.

He threw the papers on his desk loudly and dialed a number on his phone.

"Brad? Call the lady named Ginevra Weasley and tell her she's hired."

"Yes, sir."

"And Brad?"

"Yes?"

"Tell her I'll like a word with her. At dinner."

"Yes sir."

"And Brad?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell her my name."

"Yes sir."

"And Brad?"

"Y…yes?"

"Stay on the phone. She might get too carried away."

"Of course, sir."

"Because that's a very… Weasley thing to do."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Excuse me?"

"The head of the sales department in Toys 'n Us would like to welcome you to be part of the staff."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"But… I have like nothing on my resume!"

"Well, you passed the written test, verbal test, interviews, and boss inspections."

"Ginny did what?"

"Basically, ma'am, the boss has chosen you out of the final 10 nominations."

"There were actually ten other people?"

"More than that, I think."

Silence.

"Ma'am?"

Silence.

"Er… ma'am?"

And then, a blood curling scream.

"Oh my fucking god! I got hired! I'm hired! I got the fucking job! AHHHHHH!"

"Well, your job training will begin next Monday, but the boss would like to meet with you first."

"Why?"

"That's not for me to answer, ma'am."

"Oh… when's that?"

"He asked for you tonight."

"Tonight? Celebration night? What is he, a party pooper?"

"Ma'am, he sells toys."

"Right."

"Well, I guess he wants to celebrate with you because he asked you to meet him in the Le Boulanger restaurant down the street at seven PM."

"Like a DATE?"

"Well…"

"Now, he's some perverted, rich, party pooping toy seller?"

"No…"

"Okay, okay. Tell him I'll be there."

"Okay, ma'am. Congratulations."

"Yes, and your name…"

"Brad."

"Okay, well, be sure to tell him I accept the job offer. Very graciously too."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And Brad?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime, ma'am."

"And Brad?"

"Yes?"

"Is the boss really perverted?"

"No, ma'am. I doubt it. Well, I am a male…"

"Right… so he's straight."

"Yes ma'am."

"And Brad?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell him I called him a complete farthead."

"Yes, ma'am."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"She accepts, the offer sir," Brad said as he shut the door to Draco's office silently.

"Well, of course. Who wouldn't? What did she call me?"

"Well… she… sort of asked me not to tell you."

"A rich, party pooping toy seller?"

"Ah… yes."

"Typical."

"Yes…"

"Well…"

"Yes, sir?"

"Aren't you going to drive me to the restaurant?"

"Yes, sir."

Brad turned around and got ready to pull out the car. He shook his head.

It had been an odd day today.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: End of chapter.

**Do you guys understand it, or is it confusing?**

Please review!


	2. Night of firsts, rights, and games

A pile of clothes lay on top of Ginny's bed.

Moving to this new country took a lot of work.

First, she had to look up her family tree.

And then, find out she had a very distant aunt living in the U.S.

And then, she had to call up that aunt and tell her she was related to her.

And then, she had to tell her parents.

That was the hardest part.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU, GINNY? WHY DO YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME? DO YOU WANT A COOKIE? IS IT BECAUSE I DIDN'T LET YOU GO OVER TO YOUR FRIEND'S HOUSE? IS THAT IT?"

"No."

"I CANNOT HAVE YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE ALREADY, LOVE! YOU'RE ONLY A LITTLE GIRL…"

"Mom… I'm eighteen."

"Right."

"This is a good learning experience, mom."

"Are you sure you're not just leaving because you don't like us?"

"Of course not!"

"Well… I guess a year or two won't hurt, would it?"

"No, mother. And I'll be visiting for all the holidays!"

"Oh, good, oh good. Well, I guess I can't do much. You ARE an adult."

When she arrived at the United States, she was met by her aging aunt. Apparently, she had thought her entire family tree had been eaten up by a giant grasshopper, so she was overwhelmed to find Ginny.

She was one rich aunt.

Well, she wasn't filthy rich, but she was old and she was single (no surprises there) and she had quite a savings.

The house was decorated with bananas for, as Aunt Weasley said, grasshoppers were terrified of anything yellow. Her aunt only wore yellow clothing and ate fifteen bananas a day, for hope that she would turn yellow herself one day.

Luckily, she didn't have anything already bought for Ginny, so, when she learned that Ginny had only robes and a few old tattered clothes, she gave her a wad of money (highlighted with a yellow highlighter) and told her to make the best of herself.

She hadn't seen her aunt since then.

Probably off in the meadows, catching grasshoppers.

So, Ginny went off to find a job. Any job.

That was the thrill of this- to find any job but still live in a house and be fed. She now knew what Draco Malfoy had felt like all his days.

And then, that was when she had applied for the job at the toy company for the kicks of it in her every day clothes.

She was bored.

And when she had gotten that phone call just a few hours ago, she was captivated that she didn't have to work at McDonalds.

But… dinner with the boss? That was a bit too extreme for her.

But maybe that was business in America.

Now, Ginny stood in front of her closet.

Should she go casual, fancy, proper, old fashioned, prim, exotic, sexy, or seductive?

She had spent two hours just to find the perfect outfit.

That was a new record.

She had tried turtlenecks, strapless dresses, sweaters, silk, etc and etc.

And then, it became seven pm.

With a great gasp, Ginny spun around in front of the mirror to make sure she was actually wearing something, and then ran out.

Her choice of clothes was satisfactory. They were a bit too casual for her taste, but casual was all the boss had seen of her. She had a dark brown laced camisole under a bright green knit shirt. She had chosen a pair of light blue jeans, that didn't particularly match with the top, but in this situation, she really didn't care what the boss thought of her now.

Who WAS the boss, anyway?

And then, her hopes came crushing down when she saw the restaurant.

She mentally kicked herself. She should have known from the French name of the restaurant.

That was one fancy dancy diner. And Ginny Weasley was entering humbly in a pair of faded away jeans.

Damn vintage.

Sighing at her watch that still read that she was going to be late if she didn't get in now, she walked in, embarrassed into the restaurant. She stealthily spoke with the matire'd.

"I'm here to see my boss. I don't know his name."

"And your name… miss?"

"Ginny Weasley? Or… Ginevra Weasley."

The matire'd peered at her over his glasses.

"And… you're here to see the great D-"

"Yes she is, Rodney." The matire'd turned around to see a middle aged man with dusty blond hair.

"Hello, Miss Weasley. I believe we've talked on the phone? I'm Brad."

"Oh! Hey Brad!"

"I think… the boss would have liked for you to wear something fancier. He's in a small chat right now, so would you like to change?" Brad said, looking her up and down like the matire'd.

"Change?"

"Melinda!" Brad snapped his fingers really loud. Like Melinda was some sort of DOG.

"Yes, sir?" A petite girl with glasses came running out from the back door.

"Find this young lady something suitable to wear for the… boss."

"The Boss?"

"The boss."

"Oh gosh. This is going to be hard." Melinda uttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked.

"Never mind. Come follow me, miss." Melinda beckoned for her to come to the back door from where she had appeared.

The matire'd raised an eyebrow at Brad.

"The boss?"

"The boss."

"He has quite an eye."

"An eye is all he has, Rodney."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The mysterious room turned out to be a storage room.

A storage room of CLOTHES.

Ginny awed at all the glamorous, Red Carpet Worthy dresses in front of her.

Melinda interrupted her day-dreaming.

"Do you even KNOW who you're about to meet?"

"Um… my boss?"

"Oh dear. Well, didn't it ever occur to you that you should wear something… more appealing, sexy, and proper? If you had gone in like this, he would have laughed at you and called you some sort of peasant."

"Peasant? That sounds like something only M-"

"HERE! I found the perfect dress for you! Try it on!"

Melinda held out a peach colored, thin, and light halter dress.

"Wear that? But it's only the boss…" Still, Ginny reluctantly took it and went into a small curtained room. A dressing room in the storage room. What kind of restaurant was this?

"You really don't know him?"

"Nobody told me his name."

"Well, if Brad hasn't told you yet, I guess it's supposed to be a secret. But let me tell you, he picks his employees by their looks. Although… I don't know how you… Never mind."

"What was that supposed to mean?'

"Nothing."

"Did you just…"

"No! Your looks are passable for him, but I don't know about your clothes…"

"Well… how did you… I mean… did he…"

"It's okay. People wonder about me too. But I was here since before the new boss came in. And I sort of stayed away from him so he hasn't really had the chance to fire me. If he got to know me, I guess I would have been fired."

"You're… Well, you're not that b-"

"Oh don't sweat it. I know I'm not gorgeous like some women who work at our company. But I don't care. I like my job and I don't plan on changing anything about me for it."

"Right."

"And- oh my gosh. Woman, I knew you were pretty, but you in a dress… Wow."

"What- is it that pretty?"

"Check yourself out." Melinda swung around a mirror.

Ginny gasped. She hasn't worn a dress for a while and at this moment, she seriously wondered why.

Her slim torso and arms were perfect for this design. Her straight and smooth tan legs were almost seen through the veily and very thin fabric. Her bright red hair seemed almost auburn compared to the light color of the dress, as her previously failed curls made a perfect mess.

"Shoes?"

"Hm?"

"Miss, I think you might want shoes to wear with this."

"Right."

She slipped into her high stilettos.

"I am positive you're mighty ready for dinner now."

"Thanks, Melinda."

"Any time. And remember. Eat properly, use your spoon, and let him eat before you touch your food. And don't get any meat like pork or chicken today. Get something fancy like pasta or fish. Wait for the fourth date to eat meat. It always works."

"Date?"

"What else did you think this was? Business meeting?"

"Yes."

"Well, you have a lot to learn. Good luck!" And Melinda pushed her in to the dimly lit restaurant.

Brad stopped his conversation with the matire'd and his jaw dropped.

The matire'd turned around too, and his jaw dropped.

The fish on the platter that was passing by dropped its jaw as well.

"Er… Brad? Ready to take me to the boss?"

"I'm sure ready to take you, miss." Brad murmured.

"Brad? To the boss? That's what I'm here for?"

"Right. Right!" Brad got his senses as he held out his arm.

"Ready?"

"I was born ready." Ginny muttered.

"Right."

"Right."

"Well, here you go miss."

He led her to a small corner table.

A table for two.

Melinda was right. This was definitely a date.

A menu hid the face of her new boss.

Ginny cleared her throat.

"Well, well… I see my new… employee has decided to join me for dinner… am I right, Weasley?"

She could have recognized that voice from a million miles.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco smirked.

In front of him was the most attractive woman he'd seen so far and her face was covered in her hands and she was murmuring some gibberish.

He knew she would look outstanding in a dress.

He'd seen her enter in, in her jeans and shirt. And then, he had given the signal to Brad to tell her to change. She was taken into the dressing room he had ordered for her for just that day and had brought Melinda to change her.

Well, what kind of restaurant had a dressing room?

With an extra hundred dollars, he transformed the storage room into a dressing room.

And for Melinda? Well, she was honored to be even noticed by him. She wasn't pretty, but she was certainly a worker and even though she thought she only stayed in the company because she was never noticed, she was one of the very few Draco had kept for their good work.

Come on, Draco wasn't THAT shallow.

"What would the lovely couple like to eat tonight?" A waiter came by with his little notebook thing.

"Why, I would like the Fettuccini Alfredo with a side of fried calamari and the sweet butter sauce. I'm not sure about my date, however…"

"I'll have… the… food."

"And from that… what would you like?"

"The… seafood pasta."

"And would you like a side of mashed potatoes or the calamari?"

"Either one."

"Right this way. Any drinks?"

"Red wine for the occasion, Tom." Draco added gleefully.

"What occasion is it, Malfoy?" Ginny hissed.

"I see our dear worker has finally unveiled her face to me."

"I'm serious Malfoy. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see the woman I hired today. Is that a problem?"

"YES!"

"Why so?"

"You make me wear this skimpy little dress and then you ask me to dinner, and you're just a stupid MALFOY!"

"You look lovely today, hon."

"Don't try to change the subject on me, git-brain."

"Terrific comeback."

"What brings you to the muggle world you hate so much, anyway?"

"Oh, well, I've heard of the wonderful women here…"

"You whore."

"That's no way to speak to your boss."

"Oh… is it?" Ginny shot back as Tom, the waiter, came hopping back with the wine. She grabbed it from his hand and gulped it down.

Two can play this game, Malfoy.

"Well, Draco, I'm sure glad you chose me of all the applicants." Ginny whispered, twirling her hair around her finger.

Draco raised an eyebrow. It had only been five minutes since they met and already, she had figured out what really got to him. Women had always thought he was hard to stir up, so they tried many different seducing methods and failed to use the one that worked the most.

"Well… yes. It was my pleasure."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be your… pleasure." She grinned.

"Yes… I hope it is yours too."

"So… tell me. What was the main reason for this dinner?"

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to get to… know you better?"

"Here? Or elsewhere?"

"Hm… both, I suppose."

She laughed. She leaned into his face.

"What if I don't want to go elsewhere later tonight?"

"Trust me, babe. You will."

"But what if I want to go elsewhere… now?" She whispered in his ear huskily.

She was good. Draco had to admit it. And to think that in the beginning, he had thought he would win the game. He was losing already and the food wasn't even there yet.

Ginny stole his trademark smirk as she leaned back in her chair.

Twenty points to the Weasley.

Tom came back with the pasta.

Ginny smiled sweetly at Tom, took her fork, wrapped the creamy white pasta around the fork, and slowly, ever so sexily, pulled it off the metal prongs.

Something irked beneath Draco's skin.

Damn, she was VERY good.

"Excuse me, miss, while I use the restroom."

Licking the sauce off her lips, she nodded and waved.

As soon as his shadow disappeared in to the men's room, she stuffed five forkfuls of the pasta into her mouth, grabbed her purse and ran out. And then, she walked into Brad. She gasped and swallowed the last bits of her seafood pasta.

"Miss Weasley? Where are you going?"

"Uh… I have to go."

"Does Mr. Malfoy know you're leaving?"

"Uh… no?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you go then."

"B-rad… Please? Just this once."

"I'm sorry."

She sighed. Then, she grabbed his face and kissed him deeply and passionately and in a fury at the door.

"Tell the boss I'll see him Monday, okay, darling?"

Brad nodded.

And with that, she ran with the silver stilettos clicking away behind her.

"You know you're getting screwed by Draco, right?"

Brad nodded at the matire'd.

"For letting her go…"

Brad nodded.

"And for getting a kiss from that woman."

Brad nodded.

"Man, I ain't staying for this. This is going to be ugly."

Brad nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Get your act together, Draco. You cannot lose now. You cannot lose now. She's the little weasel. She's the little muggle-lover.

Tomatoes, airplanes, grass, metal, candy, cd, photos.

Okay. All gone.

She had overwhelmed him. To think he thought she was just a little weasel.

He was losing it.

He had never lost a game a seduction before.

He slapped his face with icy cold water.

Okay. He was going to march in there and make her succumb to him.

With one last confident breath, he pushed open the door and strolled over to his… empty table.

"Braaaaaaaaad?"

"Y-y-yes sir?"

"What just happened? Where is Miss Weasley?"

"She- er… had an emergency, sir."

"And you let her go?"

"Yes, sir."

"She walked out on me?"

"Y-yes sir."

"And she kissed Brad on the way too, sir." The matire'd piped up from the back.

"SHUT UP, RODNEY." The two men cried out to the matire'd at once.

"I can't believe she just left! And YOU LET HER GO?"

"Why- yes sir. She- she- she… er… _seduced _me."

"Right."

That was the first time someone had actually left Draco.

Tonight was a night of many firsts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

See how I tied everything in? Draco had always wanted to be left alone and someone actually did leave him! Muahaha. I'm amazing. Haha- just kidding.

I hope this wasn't confusing as well.

Have a jolly day.


	3. Tic tac toe

Hehe. Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block. Seriously. I'll open up this file and stare at it for the longest time, and then close it after an hour passes by. But now, it's summer vacation so I've got this big wall around me and it's keeping me from writing. I know it's not that good and funny but I've tried… I'm suffering from severe procrastination and laziness and vocabulary break downs so it could be confusing as well. Well, I really really really hope you enjoy. ;)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Auntie? Is that you?"

"Yes, why, yes it is."

"What are you doing here?"

"Why, yes, what AM I doing here?"

"That's… that's what I just asked you."

"Right. Yes, yes. That IS what you asked me, isn't it?" Munching on her banana, Ginny's aunt rocked in her chair.

"Whatever. Auntie? I got a job! So I don't think you would really have to give me any more yellow covered money, okay?"

"Whatever."

"Yeah…" Shaking her head, Ginny walked away to her own room.

"Oh! Ginny! You're home!" Her aunt cried out after her, chewing her banana endlessly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was the first day of work.

It felt like the first day of school. Ginny's heart raced with adrenaline the first minute she woke up.

After dinner that night, Ginny ran home to find a big fat package explaining all the painful rules, schedules, and qualities of working at the toy store. Wake up at 6, get to work by 7:30, make toys, argue with co-workers, drink coffee, drink coffee, drink coffee, succumb to the ferret boss, make some more toys, read papers, drink coffee, and then, go home.

Very nice.

Ginny opened her closet to find her new fresh smelling clothes. Her wardrobe was probably larger than all of her brothers' put together.

She pulled on her thin gray pants, sucked in for the buttons, and then quickly threw her pink elbow length shirt on.

Ever since she came to the U.S, she had become fascinated by the hair curlers. How those spiky cylindrical things could make your hair as curly as a curly fry was just unbelievable. Amazing. Truly magnificent.

Rolling out the curlers she had ever so carefully rolled into her hair the night before, she turned to the mirror and smiled.

She was going to work at the toy company! Goody!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Who are you? Why you come into building? Me no know you." A big… big security guard stopped Ginny from passing.

"I'm… a new employee. The name is Ginny Weasley."

"Hur… Me still no know you."

"Well, you know me now. And don't you know how to speak english?"

"Er… not really, no sorry."

"First lesson, learn to use the word 'I.' Talk to you later." Ginny ran through the door as the security guard yelled after her.

The office fell into silence as all heads turned toward her.

She waved.

'You are SO pathetic' She mentally made a note never to slam the door behind her again.

Somewhere from the crowd of soon-to-be-co-workers, someone cried out, "NEWBIE" and with little shakes of heads and clicking of tongues, the floor was bustling once again. Ginny was lost.

She stood there, not knowing what to do and where to go when a far door opened and a blond head popped out.

"Oh crap." Ginny muttered. She scrambled under the closest desk of a middle aged man in glasses and business suit. What kind of Toy Company was this?

"WHERE IS GINNY WEASLEY?"

Ginny bit her lips.

She looked up at the man standing over her, puzzled. She got on her knees and wrung her hands together as if to beg him not to tell.

"She's right over her, sir."

Ginny sat gaping at that traitor. The man looked at her, mouthing 'got to do what you got to do' and walked away.

She flicked him off.

"GINNY WEASLEY, YOU COME SEE ME RIGHT- what the hell are you doing under here?"

"er… masturbating?"

A disgusted face

"Thanks a lot. You've just planted the worst vision possible in my head."

"I know I know."

"FOLLOW ME." Draco bellowed.

"Hm… NAHH…"

"You know you have no choice."

"I don't? I wasn't aware that I didn't."

"Well, now you know. Either you follow me now or get out. This is no way to treat your boss."

Ginny sighed. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

And she followed Satan to the cave of DOOM. Muahaha

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_What happened there that night…stays there, Understand?_

How can I not understand, oh dear boss? Do you think I ever want to bring up how I left you totally bummed out at a restaurant and get myself fired in a snap of a finger? Do you think I want to tell everyone you tried to hit on me?

NO.

Go shove that up your butt face, you stupid butt face.

Ginny slammed Draco Malfoy's office door behind her.

_I have decided to put you in the sales and merchandising department. It is one of the highest and most important departments so I expect much work from you. Although, you may not be used to being so high class, I have decided to be nice and let you feel what it's like. _

Ohh. Not used to high class? Just watch. I'm going to do so well, you're going to get knocked off your feet and die! And I will stand by and watch. Watch happily yes.

Ginny stalked all around the floor, looking for a sign SALES AND MERCHANDISE.

_Find Melinda or someone and ask them anything if you have questions. I am a busy man. _

Busy man? BUSY MAN? You are no busier than that security dude outside!

_Oh, and since I fired my secretary recently, I will be asking you to do some handy work for me since I can't touch anything dirty or handle harsh subjects with these hands. You should be used to it by now, yes? _

No… I'm NOT used to it. Don't you understand? I have magic hands too. So lsadfjla. Go burn and DIE Draco Malfoy.

"WHERE THE (CENSORED) IS THE (CENSORED) SALES AND MERCHANDISE DEPARTMENT?"

Twenty hands pointed in one direction.

"Hello. My name is Ginny Weasley. I'm new to the department?"

"You? Work with us?" Ginny met up with 5 gorgeous blond life-size Barbie's.

"Yes…"

They giggled their little girl giggles.

"Hey! Is it true you hit it off with Brad AND the Draco Malfoy all in one night?"

"Oh my god! Really? Was it like a three-some?" Another Barbie asked.

'Oh my god. I really like don't know. But that's what I heard from when I was… at like my duty this morning!"

"Duty?" Ginny asked.

"If you haven't noticed, we're all totally in love with THE Draco Malfoy. And if we can't get him, Brad's not bad either."

"Draco Malfoy? How can you be even interested in that… that… _booger?"_

They all sighed a really high pitched sigh at once.

"He is soooooooo hot."

"Gorgeous."

"Beautiful!"

"Sexy."

"Manly."

"Perfect!" And they all giggled again.

"LADIES! GET BACK TO WORK NOW AND STOP FANTASIZING ABOUT YOUR BOSS."

A voice yelled from behind Ginny.

"Melinda!"

"Hey Ginny. I see you've made it. I've heard all kinds of stories about…"

Ginny clasped her hand over Melinda's mouth.

"Shhhhh. The great Draco Malfoy doesn't want to remember the day a girl actually left him." Ginny whispered in Melinda's ear. Melinda let out a muffled laugh.

"So… he put you in sales and merchandising?"

"Looks like it."

"Maybe he doesn't hate you that much? I mean, this department is very well respected and one of the top sections."

"True…"

"Here, let me show you around."

"No thanks. I…I'll rather go explore on my own. Thanks." Ginny said, eyeing a guy playing tic-tac-toe by himself.

Ginny skipped over.

"You know, tic-tac-toe is a game for two."

The man looked up and smiled.

He wasn't bad looking. He had emerald green eyes, almost identical to Harry's and mussed brown hair.

"The name is Ginny."

"Andrew."

"You seem really bored. I mean, if you're playing tic-tac-toe by yourself. What department are you from?"

Andrew blushed. "I'm just brainstorm. It's on our regular schedule."

"Playing tic-tac-toe?"

"It's… implied."

"Of course it is. Why don't you just ask to get moved?"

"All the newbie's get put into brainstorming. You're a special case I guess."

"You're new too?" Ginny asked with a sudden interest.

"Came in about a month or two ago. Me and those 4 ditz girls in your department."

"And you stayed here and they moved up? Is Malfoy sexist or something? Wait… never mind."

"I thought you'll catch that."

"Well, brainstorming sounds fun. It must be really important for making new toys and everything."

"No, they use the Tech group for thinking of new toys. We just go to meetings and agree to them and suck up."

"Hah. Hey, I'll play you. I'm the master at the game of tic-tac-toe."

"Master? Psh. You're talking to the dude who plays it every day here."

"Well, I play it every day as well, and with someone else."

"Are you mocking me?"

Ginny grinned. "NOOOOO. Hah. Move over."

Andrew moved a couple inches in his chair to leave just enough room so she could sit too.

"It's ON. Whoever loses has to buy lunch." Ginny hinted.

"Sure, sure."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What am I supposed to do with her?"

"I don't know sir."

"I mean, just look at her. She's only been here for like 20 minutes and already, she's getting close and intimate with a co-worker! What is WRONG with her?" Draco slammed his books on his desk. Brad flinched.

"I don't know sir."

"Didn't she read those packets? No fraternizing with co-emplyees. Is she blind? Is she stupid?"

"I don't know sir."

"I mean, I'm okay. I'm her boss. But she's not allowed to do that! Is she?"

"I don't know."

"Sir! I have high authority over you." Draco snapped.

"Sorry, sir."

"Damn right you're sorry. Just… ARRR. Okay. Clear that. Maybe I'm just overreacting. What do you think."

"Me?"

"YES."

Brad stuttered. "Well… I… I… I sort of think you're… j-j-j-jealous?"

Ssssssssssiiiiiiiiiilllllllllleeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnncccccccccceeeeeeeeee

"_JEALOUS? _ME? JEALOUS **NEVER!" **

"Just kidding?"

"Yeah! You better just be kidding."

"Sorry, sir."

"You know what. Go tell Miss Weasley to see me in my office right this instance."

"Me? Now? Does that mean… I have to talk to her? I have to look at her?"

"For heavens sake," Draco rushed to the door and slammed it open. "GINNY WEASLEY. COME SEE ME IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW."

A second later, Ginny stomped in with an agitated look on her face. "What do you want."

"Watch your language around your BOSS."

"I'M SORRY. What would you like, ma'am? Tea? Would you like milk or sugar with that? How about a nice steaming cup of get-your-head-out-of-your-ass?"

All Draco needed was a stern look.

"I'm sorry. Go on."

"As I was saying, I was wondering if you have even looked at the packets that we sent you?"

"Yes."

"Well don't you remember the rule- no fraternizing with any co-workers?"

"Yes."

"What were you doing out there?"

"I was… playing tic-tac-toe, your highness. Is that not allowed? I don't remember reading that on the packets."

Draco gaped. "You… you were playing tic-tac-toe?"

"Yes."

"W-why, may I ask?" Draco tried his best to not burst out into laughter.

"There was nothing else to do… hi Brad! I didn't see you here!"

Brad waved weakly.

"Miss Weasley. Don't get side-tracked please. You-you know what? Huh. Brad? Call up reservations at Café Adria. I think I have some clearing up to do with our dear Ginny Weasley. If that's okay with you?"

"Of course not! Why would I want to have coffee with you?"

"You don't have other plans, do you? Did you want to have lunch with that Andrew guy?"

This guy was tricky.

Tricky…

'This isn't time for trick-or-treating…' Ginny thought as she tried to think of a witty and even trickier comeback.

"What if I did?"

"Then both of you will immediately be fired. Is that a problem?"

Ginny heaved. 'Don't blow up… don't blow up…'

"Mr. Malfoy, are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Jealous of what? Jealous that you're eating lunch with that Andrew guy?" Draco fumed.

"Oh ho… I never even mentioned Andrew."

"It was… implied."

"Huh- that's exactly what Andrew said." Ginny grinned.

"Said… to what?"

"It's… our own business. Well, Mr. Malfoy. Coffee's getting cold. It would be dreadful to miss our reservation." Ginny purred as she flung her purse over her shoulder, smacking Draco with it over the head, and followed Brad out the door.

Oh, the sweet world of sarcasm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"HeEy Draco." The waitress fluttered her eyelashes about a million times in one second.

"Hey there. How you doing?"

"Fantastic, now that you're here." She playfully put her hand on his shoulder.

"Now now, Pearl. What have said about arousing me when I'm with a date?" Draco flashed his Hollywood smile. The shine in the waitress' eyes dropped but she almost did as well to his 'oh so g-o-r-g-e-o-u-s smile' as the Barbies said it. 'Pearl' glared at Ginny, practically threw a menu at her and stalked off.

"Don't you KNOW she's like completely flirting with you? She looks like she'll die of a heart-attack." Ginny whispered as the girl shrieked to her other waiting friends about how she got to talk to the Draco Malfoy.

"I know."

"You are such a conceited snob."

"Me? Are you talking to me?"

"Well who else is an arrogant JERK here?"

"Virtually everyone in this room I guess." Draco said, looking around. Ginny shot daggers at him with her evil eye. Draco smiled. "Except you of course, dear."

"I can see why. Just look at how over-priced these coffees are!"

"You're not buying, are you?"

"NO."

"I didn't think so. I mean, if you did, you'll probably just be losing your whole bank account… if you have one that is." Draco smirked.

"Okay, you know what? Those little crude money jokes are over now. I'm not a freaking 12 year old. They're not funny and they're not painful, okay?"

The waitress came back with perfect timing. "What would you like, babe?"

"I just need a nice cold frappuccino and this hot waitress standing in front of me." Draco winked.

A loud snort came out of Ginny. The two unbelievably flirty, useless, perverted leeches stared at her. As the waitress stalked off, waddling her butt everywhere, Draco leaned into Ginny's ear and whispered, "Miss Weasley, are you jealous?"

"Are you mocking me?" Ginny asked.

"NOOOOOOOOOO…" Draco said sarcastically.

"What should I be jealous of? That you had a waitress slobbering and drooling over you?"

"Oh, I never mentioned Pearl there now did I?"

"It was… implied." Ginny muttered before realizing what Draco Malfoy was doing.

Deja vue

Oh, that tricky tricky man.

Ginny grabbed her purse and got ready to leave when Draco's hand snapped down on her's.

"NOBODY has ever left Draco Malfoy. That night was the first. Don't make it happen again. Understand?"

Ginny snorted again. "Well, sir. I guess this will be your second, now, yes?" Ginny jerked her hand back and walked away from him again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wow. That took the longest time ever to update huh. I started this chapter like 2 weeks ago! Well I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to make it better next time.

Toodles-


	4. leave me alone!

I'M UPDATING AGAIN FOLKS! I THINK I DESERVE A PAT ON THE BACK BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN UPDATING EVERY WEEK! Well, not only on this story, but my other stories too. I even finished one.

I finished reading the sixth Harry Potter book! Dang, that was one hell of a read. It made me hella depressed, not because of the ridiculous ending, but knowing the fact that my fanfics will never become real life… Because most… all of them concern Draco Malfoy.

I hope you enjoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"AHH. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU FILTHY EVIL MAGGOT-BOSS PERSON." Ginny screamed as Draco tried to approach her the next morning.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR BOSS? DO YOU _WANT _TO BE FIRED?" Draco screamed, almost mocking her.

"NO BUT DO YOU WANT ME TO HEX- ER- HURT YOU LIKE I'VE DONE BEFORE WHEN YOU HAD A BUNCH OF BAT- I MEAN ANTS CRAWLING ALL OVER YOU? REMEMBER? REMEMBER?" Ginny yelled, trying to make a barrier with her pencils.

Ginny was referring to the famous bat bogey hex she had pulled off on Draco when she was in her 4th year. Draco didn't seem to remember.

"UHH… NO. GINEVRA WEASLEY. COME SEE ME IN MY OFFICE… NOW!" He said, imitating her pathetic attempt of a barrier with his two pens that were in his breast pocket. The floor broke into silly gigglings from the barbies.

"Oh, he is SO funny." They sighed in unison. Sort of scary, to say the least.

With one last frustrated groan, Ginny stalked after Draco, passing by Andrew on the way.

He gave her an enthusiastic smile and anger relieving thumbs up. Feeling a hundred times better, she blew a kiss towards him, grinned, waved, and almost skipped to Draco's office when she realized that the kiss blow might have been too much. She glanced back and noticed Andrew sitting paralyzed in his seat.

Arr. Ginny and her overboard-ness of blowing kisses.

"SIT." Draco pointed at a chair that was on the opposite side of the dark Mahoney desk.

"I'm not some kind of DOG you know. You'll probably ask me to roll over or play dead or something." Ginny sneered as she took a seat anyway.

"Now, now. I'm not going to talk about yesterday's events. In fact, I am never going to talk about yesterday's events. I am here, sitting across of you because I have a task for you to complete." Draco said calmly.

"Task?"

"Yes. I'm going to be going to Hawaii in a few days and I'll be taking a few members of each section with me. I've, unfortunately, landed on a fact that you were the only person in the Sales and Merchandising who has a brain or doesn't really have families here."

"Hawaii? Why?"

"Hawaii has a wide range of toys, tropical or not, but they are very famous in other states too. I want to take a look at them and get some ideas. And, I would like to make sales deals there, for the children population is unnaturally high there."

"Oh. Cool?" Ginny said, not sure of what to reply with.

"Yes. The trip is in 2 days. I would like, well not really but, I would need for you to get here around 7 am for our flight which is at 9. I'm assuming you've never ridden a plane before?" Draco asked.

"No. And I'm surprised you have."

"Well, I am a toy man."

"Who else is coming?"

"…why do you want to know?"

"Because I do! Is that illegal?" Ginny stood up and put her hands on her hips in a childish manner.

"It's none of your beeswax." Draco imitated her and put his hands on his hips

"Stop it!" Ginny cried out.

"Stop it!"

"I'm not going…"

"Suit yourself. You were going to be looking at a small raise and free trip to Hawaii on me. Or, more on the company if you must."

"La la! I can't hear youuu." Ginny covered her ears.

"That Andrew freak will be there."

Ginny shut up. "Andrew is NOT a freak. And I WILL be there."

Draco smiled. "Good. It's settled then. Go along now." Draco waved his hands away, motioning for her to leave so that he would not have to be left there again by the Weasley.

"Huh. Don't worry. I will."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Dear Hermione._

_Hey! How's everything up there? _

_I'm doing great. Thanks for asking. I got a job at this toy company. Guess who my big macho boss is?_

_Draco Malfoy._

_Yes. Draco Malfoy. _Draco Malfoy_. Draco Malfoy. **Draco Malfoy. **_

_Can you believe it? I can't._

_Well anyway, he's been trying to hit on me and keep me from having any friends so things here are pretty lonely, I'll have to say. I have no one to help me pack for my business trip to **HAWAII! **It's going to be so fun, even though I'm stuck with a Malfoy and I have no idea where and what Hawaii is, but it sounds exotic, doesn't it?. _

_I should really get a friend, huh?_

_Well, I've met really nice people. There's Melinda for one. But I don't really know how I can reach her. And then, there's Andrew! Andrew is just a sweetie… a cute one at that. He looks a lot like Harry I suppose but has a really small self confidence; it gets a little too pitifully annoying sometimes._

_Well, as you see, I AM quite lonely. Owl me back in another week or so- I'll be off in Hawaii (Isn't that just the queerest name?) _

_Ta-ta!_

_Ginnnnnnnnnnny_

Ginny reread the letter before sending it off on her aunt's old aging owl. It gave a sort of hoot before flying off with an envelope tied to its legs. Ginny sighed and stared with a tired look at the complete disaster in her room. There were piles and stacks of clothes which Ginny couldn't determine what it was for. Her suitcase had become a total mess and clothes were halfway in and out.

"What the hell IS Hawaii?" Ginny mumbled.

To be safe, Ginny stuffed a pile of long trousers, knee length skirts and shorter skirts. She somehow fit sleeveless, short sleeves and long sleeves. She snuck in 3 pairs of shoes and half her entire collection of jewelry.

How did she do that?

Magic.

Muahaha.

"I hope that's enough to last me" Ginny huffed as she carried her suitcase down the stairs the following morning.

"AUNTIE! I'M GOING NOW! I'LL BE BACK IN ABOUT A WEEK OR SO- I'LL BE AT A BUSINESS TRIP!"

"Business trip? Where?"

"Hawaii?"

"Ooh. That sounds splendid. Have fun." Ginny's aunt called back as she proceeded with her bananas.

Maybe if Ginny bought back a coconut, her aunt will convert to coconuts.

Laughing, Ginny stepped into a beautiful morning sunshine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Welcome to the United Airlines. This is your Captain Bob Bobbers speaking. Currently, it is 9:05 in the morning and our destination time is estimately around 10. The weather in Hawaii is foggy yet mildly humid. Refreshments will be served in about 30 minutes. Take off will be occurring very soon so please fasten your seatbelts. I hope you have a nice flight and enjoy your trip to Hawaii. Thank you. Bienvenidos a la United Airlines. Soy…"

Ginny quickly found 37g, and made her way to her seat.

"Andrew! You're sitting next to me?"

"Looks like it." Andrew turned and smiled broadly.

"Oh my goodness! WHAT a relief. I was so scared I'll be sitting next to a random stranger… or even worse our dumbass bo-"

"Now, Miss Weasley. Do you really want to finish that sentence?"

Draco's drawl made Ginny jump.

"NO! NOT YOU!"

"Yes. Yes me."

"ARR WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE? YOU'RE ALWAYS THERE WHEN I'M THERE!"

"You know, usually, that's not a bad thing." Draco smirked.

"Yeah, but I'm not usual, am I?"

"Nope. And that is what I love most about you." Draco said, pushing Ginny into her seat.

Moaning, Ginny moved to the very edge of her seat to get as far away as possible.

XXX

"Why are you always running away from me?" Draco asked midway through the flight.

"Why are you always there when I'm there?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"You know, nobody's ever run away from me that many times before."

"That's a shocker."

"Let me ask you a question."

"Okay."

"Do you hate me?"

"Let me ask YOU a question." Ginny said after a long pause.

"Okay."

"Do you fancy me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? How could it be maybe?"

Draco didn't say anything and just shrugged.

"Are you playing with me?

Draco shrugged.

"Just tell me yes or no."

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Are you trying to decide whether you do or not?"

"No."

"Are you not sure of what your emotion is?"

"No."

"Then why do you not know?"

"I DON'T KNOW! Here. Now, answer my question."

"Maybe."

"What makes you run away from me so much? Is it my looks? Is it my charming smile? Is it my dashing sweetness? Is it my grand fortune?"

"I don't know." Ginny shrugged.

"Don't play games with me now."

"I won't."

"Do you hate me?"

"No. I just really don't like you."

"Fine. Well I really don't like you either." Draco said, turning to face the front again.

"Fine."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pretty short chapter huh. Only like 1400 words or so, but oh well. I'm sorry this chapter really had no plot but don't worry because next chapter- it's HAWAII! I know that's really random and all but it's better than somewhere like Kentucky (and if you're from Kentucky- uhh… I love you!)

Ta ta!

I promise better next time. Hehe

Youngwriter56


	5. you were a bad boy

La la

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Merlin, planes suck."

"Merlin? Is that one of your little British slang words?" Andrew laughed besides Ginny.

"Uh… no?" Ginny didn't stop. She found it irritating when Andrew made fun of her British-ness like that. After all, she was a proud… British… girl.

"Never mind. Say, we have about an hour here until we take the car to the hotel. How about a nice cup of coffee?" Smart boy. He changed the subject before Ginny could talk him off about being British and all.

"I would LOVE th-"

"Miss Weasley! I need your assistance here!" The unmistakable bossy voice belonged to the boss.

"Hey- you know what? Carry your own suitcase! If I can carry it from there to here, so can you." Ginny retorted back, not even turning to look at Malfoy.

"Not the suitcase! There's a task for you I need you to do really quickly."

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

"Because it's something only you can do, love." Andrew looked a little green.

Ginny whipped around so fast like whipped cream and stomped over to her boss.

"What?" She said, rather agitated.

Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled them out so that they were almost in a 90 degree angle from her body.

"What the hell-"

Draco dropped a box of papers in her arms. "Since you're a big girl and you can carry your own suitcase, why don't you give me an arm carrying this?" Draco asked sweetly. His voice dropped to a whisper right beside her ear. "You are now my P.A. Persoanl assistant. You will follow me anywhere and everywhere, take notes for me, and be my 3rd arm. Understand?"

"Yeah- but"

"I thought you had come down here as part of Sales and Merchandising as well, but I don't know if I can trust you from keeping your hands away from all the male workers here, besides me of course."

"You…"

"I had originally planned for Melinda Robinson to help me around but seeing now that she'll probably be a more obedient and better working person than you, you two can switch spots. You are not to leave my side until at night. Unless of course, you wish to."

"Ugh. UGH! **UGH!**" Ginny shivered violently. "I'm going to pretend I didn't here any of that gross… implications. UGH!"

"You go do that, dear." He said, kissing her cheek lightly."

Ginny's eyes widened. "I thought you said no fraternizing!" She glared at him hatefully.

He smirked. "I'm my own boss. I get away with things. Come on, love. Everyone's already left us here." Draco sauntered off ahead of the furious furious furious Ginny.

Ginny quickened her pace until she was right behind Draco. Carefully balancing the box of papers on one arm, she mustered all her strength on the other and whacked Draco over the head.

"OW OH MY FU-HOLY- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Ginny grinned widely and shrugged. "No idea, love."

Ginny ran to where there was a van parked outside the airport. She looked in.

"Is there space for me here?" Heads shook. She thought she caught Andrew. He was looking out the back window. "Where do I sit then?" Ginny asked, trying to push Andrew's rash ignorance away. Melinda, sitting in the second row pointed to the passenger seat.

"A P.A never leaves their boss' side." Melinda gave a sympathetic smile.

Ginny stood there, jaw hanging to the floor as Draco had finally made his way to the front of the van, slamming the driver's door shut.

"Get in, Miss Weasley. What are you waiting for?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wow! This place is humungoooooooo!" Ginny screamed in delight as she twirled around in her hotel room. Melinda quickly followed her in and chuckled.

"I must say, our boss has really outdone himself finding the perfect hotel." Melinda said, flopping down on her bed.

"Ugh. Don't even mention our boss. He's just one big arrogant obnoxious boss." (a/n: sound familiar? Haha)

Melinda chuckled.

"Tell me, Ginny. You don't like him, do you?"

Ginny looked shocked at Melinda. "Melinda! I can't believe you asked me that! You know I don't! You know I hate his guts!"

"Jeez. Okay. No need to kill me about it. It seems like he seems to like you a bit."

"Me? Psh. No way. He's just being a dumbass."

"Of course, but have you noticed he always pulls you away when you're talking to other guys, especially Andrew? It's obvious he's jealous."

"Jealous? Huh. I don't know if that word exists in his vocabulary," Ginny lied. She had many suspicions before about this before and never wanted to confront them.

"Whatever you say. Hey, we're free the whole day. How about a walk by the beach?"

"That sounds delicious."

"Sure thing. Let me go brush my teeth first."

"Okay." Ginny said, opening her suitcase. She wanted to get out of these clothes fast. The plane ride had left her feeling very bacteria infested.

Ginny was relieved that the weather was warm. She had brought mostly summer-y clothes with her. She pulled out brown Bermuda shorts and a bright green polo. She was finished changing when Melinda came out.

"Let's go! I've seen you've cleaned up your clothes since the fancy dinner." Melinda said, chuckling.

"Hey- I like those clothes!"

"Sure thing."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ohh. The sand is so squishy and squinchy! I love sand. Sand sand sand. I can live on sand." Ginny ran out to the sandy beach, dropped, and started rolling around. "Sand! Sand!" She threw sand all over the place and Melinda laughed at her from far back where Ginny had suddenly exploded out.

"That girl has got some spunk in her." Andrew's voice was soft against the loud crashing of waves. Melinda turned around and looked sadly at him.

"Yeah- listen. Don't take what Mr. Malfoy is doing with her too seriously. She has nothing for him. I even asked. Just ignore him and don't start anything new."

"I know… I just can't help it! He's such a…a… selfish bast- uh… moron sometimes, you know? You see how he kissed her today in the airport? With everyone watching them? Huh. And he's the one all keen and strict about the no fraternizing rule."

"Yeah, well he can be a bit obnoxious sometimes. Just get over it. No need to get on Ginny about it. Just look at her. She's practically a kid." Ginny had now proceeded with spinning around and around. She finally collapsed, her body waving around vulnerably.

"Kid? No… she's a beautiful woman…"

"Melinda honey! You've got to try this! It's soooooo fun." Ginny cried out from where she had resumed to spinning around and around again.

"Alright!" Melinda yelled back. She smirked. "Not a kid, eh? Take care." Melinda told Andrew and skipped off to where Ginny was to join her in spinning and falling dizzily.

Andrew stayed back, wondering when she'll invite him to come join her…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco watched from the far back of the beach as Ginny Weasley was playing out there like a small child. He couldn't help but to feel a smile rising in his face. She was such a kid, her eyes sparkling with joy as she spun on her feet. She would then fall down, dizzy and unstable, and in a matter of seconds, pick up the speed and spin even faster.

Sometimes, he admired her ability to be able to express herself like that. How she can pull off acting so childish and not look like a total idiot at it. And then, he scoffed at her childish behavior and shook it off.

Of course he didn't like her.

When the Weasley girl had inquired to him in the plane, he had been ready to straight out say "hell no" but instead, gave a pathetic "Maybe." I mean, where did that come from?

And he couldn't help but to admit that he did get a tad bit jealous when any other man besides him was around her.

Especially that Andrew bloke.

"Psh. I don't fancy her. What am I thinking about?" Draco asked out loud. Unfortunately, someone heard him.

"Not trying to be nosy or anything, but whom may you be speaking of?"

Draco looked up. There, Andrew's figure covered his vision.

"It's none of your business now, is it?"

Draco had never really liked the Andrew guy. He had never hired him as well. By luck, Andrew had come in the week that Draco was stuck in bed with the flu and his most trusted supervisor had picked him out herself. Draco had always wanted to fire him but never had a legitimate excuse to do so.

"I think it is. If it concerns Ginny…"

"What- are you her husband?"

"No… I just want to make sure you don't do anything to her. You'll probably do so anyway."

"So it makes you my business. Terrific."

"I know you like her. But you've got to get your hands off her."

"Why?"

"Because…well…"

"Because she's yours?"

"Well… yeah."

"Does she have your name on her?"

"Oh… very mature." Andrew huffed.

"Answer my question."

"No. She doesn't. But she likes me and you know it. You've been getting in our way of getting together. I've held myself the first few times, but I don't know if I can let you continue any longer.'

"You know you'll never win her. I'm your boss."

"And what are you going to do? Use your obnoxious bossy powers to split us up?"

"Look. I don't like the girl. I've known her from school, happy? I enjoy making fun of her because I always did that at school. However, I can't have you with her because there is a company rule…"

"Oh, puh-lease. You broke that rule so many times."

"I am my own boss."

"It doesn't matter. It's not fair."

"Life's not fair."

"ANDREW! COME SPIN WITH US!" Ginny screamed.

"OKAY!" Andrew replied a bit too quickly and he stood up, leaving Draco behind.

"Whatever you do, she came to me. That's a sure sign, isn't it? I don't want to start anything with you. So let's just settle this… calmly." Andrew said, wiping sand off of him.

"Calmly? You think I'm going to beat you up?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. Well you know what? If you ever hurt her in your dumb process of 'getting a girl,' which I bet you've never experienced, then I'm going to have to hurt you. Deal?" Where the hell did that come from? That was a total giveaway of what Draco felt… DID NOT feel for her!

"Hm… and you said you didn't like her?" Andrew muttered, running to where Ginny was. He laughed when she fell again, scooped her up in his arms.

"AHH! NO! ANDREW! LET ME GO!"

"Oh, the water looks so pretty like you, princess! You guys just belong together."

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE! NO! LET ME GO!" Ginny screamed.

Draco smirked. Silly girl. Hawaii waters were always cold…

_It was the last week of school, finals just over. Students of Hogwarts hung about outside, enjoying the warm weather. It was a peaceful afternoon when suddenly, a shrill scream broke out._

_A second later, a girl came running out yelling and beckoning. "A GIRL FELL INTO THE LAKE! A GIRL FELL INTO THE LAKE! SHE CAN'T SWIM! SOMEONE HELP!" Draco and Blaise smirked. Harry Potter, hero boy, jerked his head up and ran to where the commotion was. Draco and his friends followed him. _

"_GINNY! OH MY GOODNESS! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? ARE YOU HURT?" He heard the mudblood scream. Red hair floated all around the shore of the lake…_

She can't swim.

Ginny can't swim.

Draco stood up and looked for where the Andrew jerk was. He was back at the beach, kicking the sand, Ginny no where to be found.

And then, he saw it. The red hair, bouncing about amidst the waves. Andrew laughed and yelled. "Come on! Swim to me! Isn't the water cold?"

"That bastard."

Draco started on a full sprint over to where Ginny was splashing about, screaming and drowning.

Draco whipped off his shirt and jumped into the ice cold water. He swam over to where Ginny was splashing about, now, only her hair above the water's surface. He reached out his arms and secured them around her waist, slowly and now so relieved, kicking his way back to the shore. Andrew stood there stunned as well as Melinda, who was even further back. Draco put Ginny down on the sand. Her drenched clothes stuck to her and she was knocked out cold.

Draco hit her cheek slightly. She gave no response. He put his ear to her heart, and heard a small pulse.

"I-i-is she all right?" Andrew was now standing over her.

How dare he even get a foot from her? He nearly killed her!

Draco stood up.

"I told you not to hurt her." Andrew took a step back, but was too late. A fierce fist came flying at him and he fell back.

Draco leaned over at Ginny, tipped her head back, opened her mouth and began to give her a well practiced mouth to mouth.

After all, he was a professional.

After a few breaths, Ginny opened her eyes.

"I can't swim." She said weakly.

"I know. We all know."

"I can't swim."

"We know."

"Am I dead?"

"No."

"Am I alive?"

"Yes."

"Draco?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Why…"

"Andrew…"

Draco turned red.

"Andrew… I can't swim." Suddenly, she began to cry. Draco grabbed her and held her tightly.

"It's okay. It's okay now. We all know you can't swim."

"You… you were a bad boy."

"Me? I saved your bloody life!"

"You… you were a bad boy. I don't know too much now."

"Good. Good…"

"Yeah. Good."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haha. End of chapter. That was the corniest bay watch imitation ever. I know this chapter is really cliché and all. I mean all stories have Ginny almost dying and all, but oh well. Oh well! Since all stories have them, I guess I can't be any different, now can I? Muahaha. I went to the beach today! It was cooooool. Cool.

Review please.

Ta ta!


	6. The boy and the wolf

"You can tell me."

"No!"

"I can see through your lies like crystal. It's obvious you feel SOMETHING for her."

"No! Look. I fired Miss Weasley from her post as P.A. Do you want to be fired as well?" Draco asked, quite aggravated.

"I won't mind."

"Melinda- just, just go back to work."

"I'm your personal assistant, Mr. Malfoy. Do you like Miss Weasley?" Melinda asked, ignoring his threats to fire her.

"You would make one hell of a reporter."

"I get that a lot."

"Leave me alone. Go do something with yourself."

"Don't change the subject, Mr. Malfoy! It's quite obvious you have SOMETHING for her. First, you threaten Andrew and tell him that if he hurts her, he's dead. Does something click in you right now?"

"No. Leave me alone. A P.A does not mean you get nosy in my personal business."

"Sorry, sir." Melinda went back to work… too quietly…

"Ginny! Hey!"

Draco jerked his head up and turned to where Melinda was frantically waving.

"HAH!" Melinda pointed at Draco accusingly.

Groaning, Draco went back to his papers.

"Excited to see her, aren't you, eh?"

"No! Go back to work!"

"It's SO obvious! Just admit it already before I spread it to the whole company."

"NO! LAST WARNING. GET BACK TO WORK."

Melinda crouched over her papers frowning.

After a few minutes of completely peaceful silence, Melinda interrupted him.

"Mr. Malfoy, have you ever heard of the Aesop where the boy, who's learning to herd sheep gets so bored one day that he- GINNY! GINNY! OVER HERE!"

Draco jerked his head up from his papers to see an empty clearing.

"HAH!"

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Draco barked.

Five minutes later, Melinda continued her story. "Anyway, the boy gets bored so he runs into the neighborhood screaming "Wolf! Wolf!" and the people are like freaking out so they all get there with their saws and prongs and the boy laughs going "It was just a joke. I was bored." So the townsmen laugh a little, warn him not to do it again and go back. The next day, the boy goes "WOLF! WOLF! HELP!" And the townsmen run up with their knives and shovels to find the boy laughing his head off. They get mad and scold him. The next day, the boy comes to the top of the hill to see 2 wolves eating all the sheep. He cries desperately "Wolf Wolf! Help me! SAVE ME! WOLF!" and the townsmen hear him, but they don't do anything because they think he was lying. In result, the wolves gobble up the entire herd of sheep."

Melinda smiled happily as she finished her story.

"What the hell was the point of that story?" Draco asked.

"It was for when- GINNY! HEY! GINNY!" Melinda cried as she waved over Draco's head. Draco smirked.

"I'm not fa-"

"HEY, MELINDA." Ginny's voice yelled over his head

OOOOO

"So… uh… how are you?" Draco asked.

"Fine. I got a lot of rest. Thank you."

"No problem."

"No really. Thank you for saving me."

"No problem."

"I didn't know you had the gentleman in you."

"Well. I do."

"Mr. Malfoy. The conference will be starting now."

_Thank god. _Draco thought.

"Well, you take care then, Miss Weasley."

"I'm coming with you."

"What?" _Oh god. What now?_ Draco thought furiously.

"Melinda offered me her-my job back. I know we're not allowed to but she said something about getting too distracted."

Draco made a mental note to fire her… Melinda… wherever/whatever she was doing.

"I… uh… fine. Whatever. Don't bother me, though."

"Of course not!"

Draco walked briskly to the conference room. Ginny followed him, taking a seat behind him.

"Well, the meeting will begin." An elder member of the corporation said boomingly. "Mr. Malfoy, you're up."

Draco took deep breaths before finding his center and beginning his presentation.

"Uh. Hi. I'm Draco. No, shit, I mean, I am Draco Malfoy, head of the T-"

"Mr. Malfoy, please, we do not need information about you. We only need to know what you're doing."

"What I'm doing. What I'm doing. All right. I remember in my childhood that I had a small limit to what I can do and what I can do. My father kept me from doing most things. Playing with other kids, using kid products, or playing with video games. Simply, because, he thought we were, well, too good for them." Draco said, stealing a glance at the only other wizard in the room, Ginny.

"When I came here, I realized that it's not like that. I was brainwashed for a long long time by my father, but I realized that these people, the way the entertained themselves was quite fascinating."

"This world has done much for me to show me new toys and such. I wanted to do the same. I had only one toy when I was a child back in London. I had a toy broom. I want to elaborate on that."

"This Halloween, I will be introducing a new product. This product is a broom, any old broom, as to what the child may think, but this broom flies. Of course, there will be many issues to face on this, including how we will do it, what we will do with it, when… everything. Let me just say that I've got in under control. This is simply a plastic broom, equipped with motors inside that will help it fly. If you have any concerns about how a child maybe able to ride this, I will answer them now."

"Magic."

OOOOOOO

Ginny stared hard.

'This git can't be serious. How the hell does he think he can get this to pass? A flying broom?'

The rest of the men didn't seem to be very impressed with the idea neither because for them, this was a totally different topic. A flying broom? How could that POSSIBLY work? If a child was overweight, how would it hold them? What are the safety hazards to this? Won't it cost them an exorbitant amount of money? How easily will they get sued?

Finally, one elderly spoke up.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is simply absurd. Go back to your seat please."

Draco flinched merely.

"No."

"Mr. Malfoy, this will never pass. This will never pass within this ROOM, and it will never pass with the government… it just won't pass, period. I have no idea where you got this idea. It is beyond absurd. Unthinkable."

"I have it all planned out! It works!"

"No it doesn't. I don't wish to hear more of this. Please…let us hear from the other companies now."

Ginny saw a sudden drop in Draco's eyes. It seemed as though he had died inside.

"Wait…" She said, meekly. Heads of dozens of men turned toward her.

Draco shook his head, but Ginny continued.

"How about… if we take it down a step."

"What do you mean?"

"How about… instead of having kids fly in them, you have little toys fly around in little mini brooms. It would be efficient. Not too expensive and in fact could add to the remote control shelf of toy stores."

"Remote control toys are expensive. And this small broom would not sell next to large remote control monster truck."

"Who says? Who said it had to be remote control?"

"You did, ma'am."

"Well, I take it back. Actually, sirs, I think Mr. Draco had a fantastic idea and I think you all should be asham- oh. Uh. Never mind. Please though, keep the broom in mind." She said, shuffling, glancing up once more at the furious Draco who glared at her behind the bald heads. "Uh… we better get going now?"

"Wait a second." One nice looking grandpa stopped them, rasping his cane on the table. "This young lady here has a swell idea."

"What do you mean, Mr. Williams?"

"I mean that if I were a kid, hell, I'd buy it. Even if it was remote control or not."

"The parent would never agree."

"Yes they would. Whatever happened to 'when it comes to toys, the children dominate'?"

"Sir please, let's dismiss the issue."

Mr. Williams pouted a bit. "Why. Why not?"

"It would cost more to manufacture and make than to sell. That is a negative profit."

"Let's not dismiss the issue."

"Let's."

"Let's not."

"Let's."

"I'm not dism-"

That was all that Draco and Ginny heard, for they silently closed the door behind the mayhem inside.

"Ginny Weasley. How would you like a cup of coffee?"

"I would love that. Very much."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Short chapter.

I don't expect much reviews.

Unless they're really bad.

Everyone has forgotten my story anyway. I sort of did too. That's why the chapter sort of sucks because I wrote it last minute.

SORRY SO MUCH.

SO SO SORRY.

I PROMISE I WON'T FORGET THIS STORY AGAIN. IT'D BE IN MY HEARD FOREVER AND EVER. : )


End file.
